


Hourglass

by SamCowry



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Frankenstein, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Romance, fairytale AU, franky and ragar are bffs here, phoenix raizel, raizel can shapeshift idk my story my rules lmao, we also get to see wholesome kertia fam fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCowry/pseuds/SamCowry
Summary: Frankenstein, a renowned artist, owns an art gallery filled with his creation in order to deal with his illness; lung cancer. He has yet to fill the empty large spot in the middle of his gallery, in pursuit of creating his last masterpiece. With the time ticking, Frankenstein decided to follow his Professor's silly idea of visiting a forest with a childish fairytale to gather inspiration.Expecting to see a serene landscape, he comes face to face with a majestic, crimson creature.Will Frankenstein be able to paint his last creation interacting with this creature before his time is up?
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Hourglass

"Congratulations on your latest artwork, Frankenstein." M-21 patted Frankenstein's shoulder gently, watching as the staff prepared to put the canvas in the wall. The canvas was big to be considered as a huge television. The illustration was that of a man, holding a sword as the knight gazes softly at the sky, his raven tresses blowing in the wind. Meanwhile, blood-tinged boots were covered in a puddle of blood, as corpses were strewn around the hero's feet, a hand clawing at the boots.

"It took too long to dry," Frankenstein commented, glancing at the colors of his creation, satisfied with how they blended smoothly together. It took him a total of two weeks, his palette still dirty at his home.

“Hey~” Tao approached, whistling as he observed the piece, before applauding. Frankenstein rolled his eyes at him but smiled gently. Seeing that Tao has arrived, he looked over the computer genius’s shoulder, seeing Takeo. He waves.

“Hello, Frankenstein. We came as soon as we can when we heard you’ve got something new.”

“You could’ve arrived when you have free time. I know you’re busy with your master theses.” Frankenstein glanced at the thick, piled papers tucked in Takeo’s shoulder, the lab coat still hugging Takeo’s frame.

“You’ll have your chemotherapy later, right? Want us to drop you off?”

“No, there is no need. I'll visit PL before I head to the hospital.”

“I really don’t understand why the Professor wants us to call PL.”

“He said he read a comic and liked a character that was named _Previous Lord,_ sumtin like that. With how old he is, I can’t believe he’d be so immature and childish.”

“Frankenstein, any news with your condition?” M-21 asked, knowing they were dancing on eggshells regarding Frankenstein’s disease. Tao sneaked him a rude glare, trying to say non-verbally that the situation is not fitting.

“The results are not yet out. Besides, I need to focus on selling more artworks to pay for my chemo.”

“Well then Frankenstein, I’m sorry but I have to go. I promise I’ll visit later again.” Takeo said, glancing guiltily at Frankenstein.

“I told you, come here when you have free time. I appreciate you coming here when you’re busy.”

“Later then, Frank!” Tao left with Takeo, dragging M-21 with them. Frankenstein chuckles sadly, hearing Tao scold M-21, saying that it was not the right time to ask.

Frankenstein walks around his gallery, a myriad of canvas embracing every wall, showing his prodigious skills regarding using different kind of mediums, whether it be oil, acrylic, or watercolor. He has never failed to achieve the smoothest transitions, every mastered technique hidden beneath confident strokes to build the desired image of his imagination. He has mastered painting landscapes, classical arts, and even the detailed expression of human emotions. He has come to a halt, noticing that he has reached the middle of his large art gallery, a large empty wall before his eyes.

“When, when can I start on you?” Frankenstein murmurs, a hand caressing the wall. A longing present in his aching heart, desperate to fill the void eating up the corner of his mind. He is aware, that he will not last long in this world. With his desperation, he promised himself that before he goes, he will present his best creation before he passes away, giving his audience his last piece in this wall.

“Have you thought of anything yet, Frankenstein?” Silent as a ghost, Ragar steps beside Frankenstein, glancing at the wall too. Seeing the creased brow of his friend, Ragar offers a silent consolation, a heavy hand resting on the artist’s shoulder as Frankenstein sighed sadly.

“I feel that I won’t be able to make it. I feel that I can’t fulfill the promise I’ve made for myself.”

“You do not know that,” Ragar says.

“But it is eating me because I’m aware, that I’m beyond help and these therapies are just lengthening my stay here.”

“I cannot say any lies to comfort you, my dear friend. But I’d like you to know, that it is up to you whether you will spend your time thinking of your duration here, or make the best out of it.”

“That’s very easy to say, Ragar… When you, my friend is in their prime.”

“I genuinely care about you, Frankenstein. It is why I helped you accomplish this dream of yours.”

Ragar stares at Frankenstein, a saddened gaze. He has remembered the first time his friend informed him of his health, a nasty breakdown following after as he threw his canvases around, his palette littering the acrylic all around their shared room. It took Ragar several minutes to ease his friend, his eyes filled with tears as Frankenstein cried, hopeless.

It was a hard time, forcing to convince Frankenstein to attend chemotherapy in hopes of lessening the malignant tumor in his lung. After having a fight, Frankenstein agrees and attends his monthly chemotherapy. With the lack of money at that time, Ragar helps him, and Frankenstein earns through his artworks.

“Come,” Ragar ushers Frankenstein, as people began to enter his gallery, a tour guide leading the group of freshmen who have visited to see his works, with journalists following their trail, hands clutching at their cameras, wandering around, looking for an artwork that will captivate them.

“We don’t want you to be seen looking in an empty wall, don’t you?” Ragar leads them outside to his car, a grey Aston Martin DB4 resting in the parking lot. Ragar opens up the passenger door, leaving Frankenstein to tend to himself as he starts up the car.

“What’s your plan, Frankenstein? I'll be accompanying you.”

“I’ll need to visit PL, he says he needs to discuss something about me.”

Ragar nods, starting the AC and radio before heading out to their university, a silent song beginning to play. The ride towards their destination was silent, the only noise was of the instrumental gently playing, Ragar sneaks a worried peek from time to time towards Frankenstein, who has leaned his head on the glass, lifelessly staring at the road.

“Would you like to grab Starbucks?” Ragar asks as he flicks his blinker, slowing down to turn inside Starbuck’s drive-thru.

“Iced caramel macchiato please.” Ragar rolls his window down, telling their order before waiting his turn to pay.

“I’ll get the results this weekend.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I’ve stopped expecting good news, I think there’s no point in being nervous anymore, Ragar. It won’t be too long until the chemotherapy takes it’s toll on me, it might be monthly but I’ve got a feeling it will turn into weekly sessions, and by that time I doubt I’ll have the time or the energy to accomplish my last dream.”

Ragar drives up, and pays, before rolling into a stop again, waiting for the car in front of them to go, knowing it will take a while, he leans in the seat and glances at the sky, heart heavy. He lowers the volume of the radio, taking his time, not knowing how to reply to Frankenstein’s statement.

“Ragar, you have a family. You have two sons you have to feed and to care for. You don’t need to help me pay my bills.”

“I told you, Frankenstein, I care deeply for you.”

“You’ve done more than enough. I can pay my own bills y’know.” With the bills piling up higher, he was glad for his reputation, people all around the world always begged for his works, and with his talent, he charged greatly for the commissions, making him wealthy. Yet his friend continued helping him in paying his monthly bills of chemotherapy, along with the additional essential medicines.

“Look-” Ragar glances at Frankenstein as he caresses his golden locks. “I can feel the roots of my hair weakening- I might become bald later then, haha. If this becomes weekly my hair cells won’t stand a chance.” Frankenstein sighs. “People won’t be able to see my beauty.”

Ragar giggles, as he pressed the gas, moving the car slowly. He receives their order, a cold Irish brew for him, and Frankenstein’s iced caramel macchiato. He hands the drink to his friend, who accepts it eagerly. He exits the drive-thru, hands reaching out to turn up the volume, channel switched, playing lo-fi.

“I used to hate lo-fi, but I guess I love it now.” Frankenstein comments, sipping on his drink.

“You _used_ to hate lo-fi? Shame.”

“Preferences, Ragar. Preferences.”

“We’re here.” Ragar enters the university gate, honking as he passed by the security guard, finding a near parking spot. After securing a spot, they exit and enter the university, with students bustling around before the ring bells. They step into familiar territory, entering the professor’s room swiftly.

“Ah, dear Frankenstein! Is that coffee for me?” The professor happily greets, arm raised, expecting a hug.

“Buy your own.” Frankenstein has made himself comfortable, seating in the leathered chair in front of the professor’s desk, with Ragar following him. Ragar nods as a greeting.

“Hello, Professor. I hope you are doing well.”

“No need for formalities, it’s been boring ever since ya’ll graduated.”

“Now, what is the reason you called me for?”

“I’ve heard you haven’t started for your piece.”

“It takes time, yknow.”

“Ah, ah. Yes, I’m aware. But Frankenstein, like your colleague here, I am also worried about you. So, I did a little research here and there for you to think about!” Professor swiveled in his chair, standing up to grab something on his bookshelf, Frankenstein leans in to take a look, sighing as he sees a letter.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll give me a letter from a fan who wishes to meet me.”

“Eh, I’ve thought about that, but I don’t want last time to happen again.”

This has piqued Ragar’s interest and he inclined to ask.

“Ah, there was this old pedo guy who was interested in Frankenstein, he basically worshiped Frankenstein- calling him Master at one point.”

Frankenstein cringed at the memory; the old man named Crombell was the weirdest guy he’s encountered. After being forced by the Professor to meet a fan of his, he endured the presence of the old man trying to get into his pants.

“Now, you didn’t tell me that,” Ragar says, eyes squinting.

“It was a disgusting memory. The dude was basically itching to suck my dick. Now get to the point Professor, what’s inside the letter?”

PL took a seat, opening the letter neatly.

“It's from a dear friend of mine, Gechutel K. Landegre. He has one son and a grandson. Unfortunately, his son passed away. It’s been a long time since I’ve talked to the Landegre’s so I sent them a letter. I asked for anything interesting in their homeland since you’re very fond of painting landscapes.”

“And?”

“I’m surprised, it was his grandson who replied to my letter.” PL opened up the letter and handed it to Frankenstein. Ragar leans close, chuckling at the childish writings, with poorly drawn characters in the side.

“You want me to read a fuckin bed story?”

“It’s a fairytale common in their homeland. I suggest you visit them and learn more about this story.”

“ _There was a crimson creature that resided in the forest named Lukedonia, rumors have been passed down to generations that whoever has seek and found this creature will have their wish granted. Yet for years, no one was successful. The creature was saddened and has caged itself when it has known that a lot of people met their demise in their search for the creature…”_ The sentence was cut off, and Frankenstein turns the paper, frowning when there was no continuation.

“You want me to read a childish fairytale written by a kid, and incomplete no less?”

Professor leans, a grin smacked on his face as his hands searched for something inside his drawer. Pulling out a slip of paper, an address written on it.

“And that is why you’re going to visit the Landegre’s! To learn more about it! You’ll be staying with them for a week after your chemotherapy later! I’ve informed Gechutel about it and he says that he will be expecting you later or tomorrow!”

“You son of a bitch!”

* * *

And that is the start of Frankenstein’s adventure in seeking his final masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> the only knowledge i have regarding cancer and chemo is from family experiences- so if there are any mistakes ive made- please let me know :) 
> 
> im excited to start this series, tbh i was thinking of starting the other series ive thought- but decided to pursue this first since i've already built the main plot haha.
> 
> regis writing that story lmao haha- idk it was just cute xD
> 
> r&r if you want, but ill let you know, it makes me happy xD
> 
> btw, this story will be a rollercoaster HAHA


End file.
